


Welcome to the glade

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Day 1, M/M, Seblaine Week 2018, The Glade, The Maze - Freeform, The Maze Runner - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: He groans when he wakes up, he doesn't know where he is and his head hurts. He opens his eyes slowly, it's dark. Well, almost dark, there's a red light in the distance. As soon as his eyes get used to the dark, he notices that he's in a cage."What the fuck." He mutters to himself. He tries to remember what happened, bur he can't remember anything. Panic fills his mind, he can't even remember his own name--Written for Seblaine Week, day 1





	Welcome to the glade

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late! I didn't know if I was going to write for Seblaine week, but I decided that it would be fun, so why not. This is written for day 1, based on the movie The Maze Runner. It's the only movie I know how to write about (Thanks to all the Newtmas fanfiction that I have read) Maybe it's more based on the book, I don't know.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I started writing the beginning at 2 am (I don't know why I decided that would be a good idea)
> 
> Because I know that not everyone watched it, I changed some of the 'glader slang' words. So if you did watch the movies or read the books you'll notice that some things aren't correct.

He groans when he wakes up, he doesn't know where he is and his head hurts. He opens his eyes slowly, it's dark. Well, almost dark, there's a red light in the distance. As soon as his eyes get used to the dark, he notices that he's in a cage.

"What the fuck." He mutters to himself. He tries to remember what happened, bur he can't remember anything. Panic fills his mind, he can't even remember his own name.

He's not alone. There's a smaller cage next to him with... A pig? There are some other things beside him, but he doesn't feel like paying attention to it. The box stops and makes another annoying sound. There's suddenly a bright light and he closes his eyes because, damn, that hurts.

He sees other boys standing above him. Is this heaven?

"Welcome, Greenie." A guy with a mohawk says before helping him out of the box. The other boys all stare at him. He looks around, he's standing on a field, there are, maybe, hundreds of boys walking around, carrying food or clothes or working out.

Maybe this is heaven, he thinks.

The other boys either laugh at his confused expression or walk away to do whatever they were doing. A boy, of course it's a boy, there are no girls around, is walking towards him. He's tall, really tall.

"You are probably confused right now, let me start with introducing myself. I'm Finn and welcome to the glade." The guy, Finn, holds out a hand. "I don't..."

"You don't remember your name, none of us did in the beginning, it'll come back in a few hours." Finn chuckles and starts walking.

He follows Finn, still looking around. He notices that the glade is surrounded by big walls. There's a big opening and he feels something tug him towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new voice says. Next to Finn is a shorter boy. "Greenie," He's already starting to hate the nickname, "Meet Blaine. He's second in command, I don't think we would survive without him." Finn chuckles. "Good thing I'm here then." Blaine answers and damn, he's beautiful.

There's a small thing in his mind telling him that he recognizes him, but he ignores it. "So have you decided what job he'll get? I heard Sam needs some help in the kitchen." Finn shakes his head, "No, but I have to meet up with Mike and Matt. Maybe you could show him around?" Finn asks Blaine, as if he's not standing here.

Not knowing your own name sucks. 

"How long have you been here?" Is the first thing he asks Blaine when they start walking. "I don't know, I lost count after a few months. Probably 2 years, maybe longer. Finn was the first, after him came Mike. I was the third to arrive in this paradise." He can hear the sarcasm in the last sentence.

"Why is this Mike guy not second in command?" He asks curiously and looks at Blaine. His curls are wild and some stick to his forehead. "Because he's too busy being the keeper of the runners." Blaine answers.

"The what of what now?" Blaine lets out a laugh, and it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. "Outside of these walls is a maze. It changes every night. At day time a group of gladers go in there to try to find a way out."

Yeah, that still didn't make any sense.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Blaine tells him and smiles. He's so distracted by his smile that he doesn't notice a rock. He can feel his head hit the ground.

_Sebastian_

"I remember." He tries to say, but the sound of the other guys laughing is loud. "Are you okay, greenie?" Blaine grins at him and helps him up. "It's Sebastian." He tells him and he can feel his face heat up. "Hm, that's too long. I'm going to call you Bas." Blaine says before he points at a building. "That's where we sleep, well, some of us. After a few months boys started to sleep outside since there were too many of us." Sebastian notices hammocks next to the building. “There’s a free hammock next to mine, I’ll show you later.”

After spending a few hours with Blaine, it’s time for lunch. Or dinner, Sebastian didn’t remember what it was called. Finn and Blaine told him it was normal. Some boys took weeks to just remember their names. He sees Finn sitting with Blaine and a few other boys. It looks like they’re discussing something important, so he searches for another place to sit.

There’s one empty seat and he quickly walks over to it, “Can I sit here?” He asks them, one of the boys smiles at them, “Of course, you must be the new greenie. I’m Trent, I finally lost the Greenie title now that you’re here.” Trent laughs. He sits down and feel some boys stare at him. He doesn’t feel like himself, he doesn’t remember anything besides his own name.

He doesn’t remember what he liked to do, he doesn’t remember if he had a family, he doesn’t remember his age and he doesn’t remember what he looks like. He runs his fingers through his hair, it’s soft and long but messy.

Trent notices him, “It’s brown.” Sebastian looks at him confused, “What?” Trent chuckles, “Your hair, Greenie. You have brown hair and green eyes. And you’re tall.” Sebastian stays quiet, is he supposed to thank him for describing what he looks like, or is that normal here. He decides to play with his food, he doesn’t like it here. That Mike guy better finds a way out of this place.

\--

A few hours later the other guys seem to have a party but Sebastian’s head hurts. The last few hours he tries to remember something. But nothing, not even the name of his mother. If he even had one.

“You okay there, Greenie?” Blaine sits down next to him on the ground where he was watching the fire. “Stop calling me that.” Blaine laughs, “Whatever, you want, Bas.”

This felt… familiar. He looks at Blaine, who’s staring at the fire that Puck, the guy that helped him out of the box, started. He looks around, but he doesn’t know who everyone is. Blaine must have seen it on his face, “Do you sew that guy over there?” Blaine points at an Asian guy surrounded by a group of laughing boys. “That’s Mike, he’s the leader of the runners.” Mike must have felt eyes on him, he turns around and waves at Blaine before continuing talking to the other boys.

“Over there are Nick and Jeff, they’re the, uh, doctors? They take care of everyone when they’re sick or hurt.” Blaine points at two guys staring loving in each other’s eyes. “They’re also lovesick puppies.” Blaine snorts before continuing, “Over there is Sam, he makes the food. Don’t make him angry or you’ll have to clean the kitchen. Trust me, the food is good but the kitchen is a mess.” Blaine laughs.

There’s suddenly a weird loud sound, but almost no one looks up. “What was that?” He asks Blaine. “The maze, it changes every night.” Blaine tells him and takes a sip from his drink. Sebastian sights and closes his eyes, he’s tired, but no one is going to bed yet. “What is it like out there?” He asks Blaine.

Blaine sights, “I’d rather not talk about it.” There’s a piercing scream, and again no one looks up. “That was a griever. Whoever put us here, also put these monsters in the maze at night.” Blaine says before getting up. “I think this was enough for one night.”

Slowly every one starts to get ready to sleep, Sebastian walks towards his ‘bed’ next to Blaine’s and lays down. He tries to sleep, but the sounds from the maze keeps him awake.

\--

He somehow fell asleep, but something that sounds like thunder makes him wake up. The walls of the maze open, Finn, Blaine and Mike are standing in front of it, talking about what looks like something serious before Mike and Finn run into the maze. He sees Blaine frown before he walks away.

The day was boring, he helped Nick and Jeff with taking care of the guys who were sick. At the end of the day, Finn and Mike still weren’t back. Every glader, great, now he starts to speak their ‘glader slang’, is getting worried.

“What happens if they don’t come back?” Sebastian asks Blaine when they’re looking at the opening in the walls. In just a few minutes they will close. “They’ll make it.” Blaine tells him. “Okay, but what if they don’t?”

“They will.” Blaine says, but something tells him that Blaine is mostly saying that to himself. He looks worried.

Everyone starts to gather around the opening in silence, scared what’s going to happen. The ground starts shaking and a few boys hold onto each other. Sebastian isn’t sure if it’s because of the ground or because their leader isn’t back yet.

“There they are!” Some random kid yells. Suddenly everyone starts yelling and screaming that they have to hurry up. “Something is wrong.” He hears Blaine say.

Mike is carrying an unconscious Finn. Well, he’s trying to. He’s covered in sweat and almost drops him a few times. “Drop him! Run, Mike!” He hears Puck scream. The walls are almost closed.

Sebastian doesn’t know what he’s thinking, but he starts running. “Sebastian!” Someone tries to stop him, but he keeps running. The walls close behind him and he’s in the maze. Mike glares at him, “That was so fucking stupid, you know you just basically killed yourself? No one survives a night in the maze.” He drops Finn on the ground and sighs.

“We have to hide his body, so these griever things won’t find him.” Sebastian says, but Mike just sits down on the ground. “Mike?”

“It doesn’t matter, okay? We’re dead anyways. So is Finn, he was stung by a griever. You literally go crazy when you get stung.”

“Don’t give up. Look, dude, I don’t know you, but I’ve heard enough about you to know that you’re a survivor, so get up and help me.” Sebastian snaps at him before trying to lift Finn up. “Damn it, why is this guy so heavy.” He groans. He hears Mike sigh before he stands up.

After what felt like hours they finally succeed in hiding Finn’s body. It’s dark and he can hear a piercing scream over the sound of the maze changing. “That’s a griever, run!” Mike yells and doesn’t wait for Sebastian before he starts running. He tries to follow Mike, but its too dark to see anything. He bumps into something. “Run, you idiot! The other way.” Mike yells, but Sebastian freezes. There’s a giant monster with what looks like fangs and robot arms crawling towards them.

“Damn it, Greenie, run!” Mike yells at him. Sebastian turns around and follows Mike. They run as fast as they can, Sebastian can run surprisingly hard. He can almost keep up with Mike.

“If we get out of here, and Puck or Blaine won’t kill you for breaking the rules, I’ll make sure you’ll be a runner.” Mike whispers when they’re hiding behind a wall. “Rules?” Mike groans, “You didn’t pay attention? Unless you’re a runner, you’re not allowed to go in the maze.”

“Yeah, something tells me I never follow the rules.” Sebastian answers. Mike snorts and they start running again.

It feels like they’ve been running for hours. His legs start to hurt but he keeps running. He can’t stop. There’s a fucking griever behind him, maybe even more than one.

“Do you see that?” Mike yells. “What? I’m a little distracted by running for my life.”

“The sky, the sun is starting to shine.”

\--

The walls open. Everyone is standing in front of it, hoping that a miracle happened and that Mike and Sebastian survived. There’s no one on the other side. Everyone starts walking away until Blaine and Trent are left. “I’m sorry, Blaine.” Trent gives him a sad smile before walking away.

“Wait! There they are!”

A tired looking Sebastian and Mike are carrying Finn’s body towards the entrance. As soon as they’re out of the maze Nick and Jeff carry Finn towards their small hospital building. Mike and Sebastian both fall down on their knees, exhausted. “This is not possible.” Puck says, “No one survived a night in the maze. Not even Hunter.” He shakes his head and walks away. A few runners help their leader towards Nick and Jeff, leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone.

“I don’t know if that was brave or stupid, but you saved them.” Blaine smiles at Sebastian before helping him up. Nick makes sure that he’s not hurt and leaves him on one of the beds in their small hospital. Blaine stays with him and just stares at him.

“What?” Sebastian asks him. “Nothing… It’s just… Why did you go out there?”

Sebastian shrugs, “I felt like I had to.” Blaine doesn’t answer. He takes a step forward and looks into his eyes.

Sebastian feels it again. Like this happened before, Blaine so close to him. “Do you feel that too?” Blaine asks him. Sebastian nods and Blaine kisses him.

Sebastian doesn’t know if its his first kiss, he doesn’t remember what to do, so he just follows his instinct and pulls Blaine closer to him, running his fingers through his dark curls, making Blaine moan.

It’s the most beautiful sound Sebastian had ever heard.

“Guys.” They pull away and Blaine blushes. Mike is smirking at him, “Puck called a meeting about Greenie not following the rules.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually nervous about posting this, so I hope it was okay. :)


End file.
